


Beating the Buck

by Hammocker



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Dirty Talk?, Begging, Buck is very much in character, Consent Issues, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Failure at Rape, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith is probably out of character, M/M, Oral Sex, Potentially out of character, Role Reversal, Rough Oral Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, The non-con tag isn't for Buck, Unwanted Consent, poor buck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck desired rejection. Craved it and needed it like water in a desert. So why the hell wasn't this kid giving him what he needed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a terrible thing this day. I was not ashamed when I wrote male lactation, I was not ashamed when I wrote extremely dubious consent. This causes me shame. I apologize in advance for this, I am so sorry if you intend to go through reading this. Yet I still want to write this thing out. What have I done?

Something wasn’t right with this new kid. Buck wasn’t entirely sure what it was at first, but he knew something was very wrong.

He’d picked up the kid from Hoyt at the beginning of the week. His name was Keith or something, one of Snow White’s captured friends. Damn steal he was, only about eight hundred in US dollars. Buck should have guessed then that something was a little off about Keith from that alone.

Kid hadn’t complained once while they’d headed back to Buck’s place. Hadn’t tried to run or anything. Just kept stealing glances here and there in the car. Buck caught him more often than not and gave him a wink and nod here and there.

“You like something you see, mate?” he purred, giving his best creepy smirk.

Keith averted his eyes, but still didn’t say anything. He was a bit pale, had been since Buck had first seen him, but he could swear he caught a bit of red in his cheeks. It was odd, but Buck didn’t think it meant anything aside from him being on edge.

They pulled up to his shack and Buck stepped out. Keith stayed exactly where he was, his wrists being handcuffed behind his back. Buck came around and opened the door on his side before grabbing the kid and manhandling him over his shoulder, just like one of those barbarian raiders you saw in movies. Keith, once again, was quiet and compliant. It was starting to piss Buck off, but he’d fix that shortly.

He brought Keith down into his basement and plopped him down so he laid on his side on the cot. He reached down and unlatched the one of the cuffs before allowing Keith to lay on his back. His hand came down to hold Keith there while he attached the end to the bed frame. A shudder ran through Keith’s belly as Buck did so. About time he got some kind of reaction.

“Stay there, would you?” Buck said, giving him a grin.

He lingered for just long enough to see Keith’s throat contract in a thick swallow. Buck’s initial worries were gone then; Keith was definitely going to be fun.

From there, he popped upstairs and grabbed a half-empty jar of slick. It wasn’t for Keith’s benefit, God no; it was just to make sure his dick didn’t chafe sliding in. Nothing less appealing than hurting himself when he was trying to hurt someone else.  
Buck trod back down the stairs. Keith was shaking a bit at that point and it gave Buck a good chuckle. He placed the lube down next to the bed before bearing down on Keith.

“Now, I think it’s about time we got acquainted properly.

He reached down and tore Keith’s jeans down, taking his socks, pants, and underwear along with them. Once they were out of the way, Buck situated himself in front of Keith and grabbed one of his shins, shoving it outward to get a better look.

Buck leered down at Keith’s loins. Kid wasn’t exceptional in the size department, that was for sure, but he was all but hairless. Not to mention that he was at least half-hard.

“You wax?” he asked.

Keith gave a subtle nod.

“That’s a new one. Could definitely get into that.”

He reached down and grabbed Keith’s dick, giving it a harsh tug.

“And looks like you already are.”

Keith grunted, squeezing his eyes shut. Buck had to chuckle. It was a bit pathetic, how utterly weak Keith was in Buck’s shadow. How little power he had. The thought made Buck lick his lips.

Growing impatient, Buck shoved his jeans down to his knees. He reached down and dipped his fingers into the lube, scooping out a glob of the stuff. He gave his cock a quick once over, making sure Keith had as clear a view as possible. Once that was done, Buck lined himself up and forced himself in to the hilt in one foul swoop. He let out a grunt and glanced down to gauge his audience’s reaction.

Keith didn’t scream, he didn’t even cry; all he did was groan. Not even a particularly pained groan. That couldn’t be right. They always screamed. Always. Not to mention that Keith was sporting a full hard-on then.

Buck growled and began to pull out slowly, hoping to make the process painful for Keith. Unfortunately, his half pained groan became an outright moan and Keith’s free hand came out to grab Buck’s shoulder. Buck blinked in sheer confusion at the touch, a sensation that was only amplified as one of Keith’s legs came up around his waist. And, finally, just to kick him in the balls one more time, Keith leaned up and gave a long, full lick up the horn of his stag tattoo. Violation wasn’t a feeling in Buck’s repertoire, but it was the only way to explain the sheer offense running through him.

Buck should have beaten him right there and then, but Keith spoke before he could react.

“You’re- you’re really my type, you know.”

It was the first time Keith had properly spoken since Buck had taken him home. Buck had never thought he’d encounter anything he’d describe as a straight-up boner killer. Not until that very moment.

“What the fuck?” Buck spat, making to back off from Keith.

“Fuck me,” Keith implored him, doing his best to pull Buck back in. “Just like this. I want it so bad, please, please, please,”

“Bloody hell, kid, you even know who you’re in bed with? Where you are?”

“Better place than I’ve ever been before,” Keith said, grinding himself on Buck’s cock. “Fuck, I didn’t know how good it could feel. I’ve been sitting around my whole life thinking about stocks - fucking stocks! - when I could have been getting a good, hard fucking.”

“You got a screw loose somewhere,” Buck mumbled.

“I don’t care, I want to get screwed!” A pathetic pout came over Keith’s face. “Please- please, daddy?”

The kid wanted him. Really wanted him. It made Buck sick.

Buck backhanded Keith across his cheek, hoping that would set him straight.

“Never call me that again,” he snarled.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Keith whimpered, none too deterred. “I just need it so bad. Need a good dicking, hard and fast. Need daddy’s big cock.”

Keith might have sounded desperate, but Buck was desperate. The kid didn’t respond properly to pain, he was attracted to Buck, creepy leering and all, and he was begging to get fucked all-but-dry. Hoyt had sold him a defective product. Bastard.

“Don’t make me wait, please!” Keith begged, leaning up like he might try to kiss Buck.

“Fine, fine, just shut the hell up,” Buck finally conceded.

He still had something of a boner at least; having your dick inside a warm hole had that effect despite any circumstances. Reorganizing himself a bit, mentally and physically, Buck gripped Keith by the thigh before starting to pound in and out of him.

“O-oh, yes, please, more!” Keith wailed, doing his best to compel Buck’s hips forward and backward with the little leverage he had.

It was surreal. Buck had never been so wanted and yet so completely turned off in the midst of sex. He was moving his hips, sure, but Keith was the enthusiastic one between them. His pupils were blown up wide, he was caterwauling like he hadn’t felt this good in years, and he was shouting Buck’s name all the while, interspersed with instances of “daddy.” The nickname sent a chill down his spine.

Best to make what he could of the experience while it lasted. Buck slammed in and out, shutting his eyes and trying to block out all the noise Keith was making. He did his best to imagine a proper victim, imagined hands pushing him away to no avail. Raw and unwilling.

His fantasy was broken by Keith’s nails digging into his back as he cried out. He'd come hard all over his belly, already softening up. About time, Buck was starting to wonder if he was going to have to be there all day.

Buck made to move away, but found himself pinned in place as Keith brought his other leg around his waist. He might not have looked it, but Keith was pretty heavy.

“Daddy, you didn’t finish,” he pointed out, staring at Buck with feigned innocence.

“Yeah, I know,” Buck said, eye twitching. “Don’t pay me no mind.”

“But I want you to,” Keith begged. “I want your cum in me, I want to feel it. Don’t you want to mark your boy?”

No. No, Buck really didn’t. He didn’t need this kid around for any longer than absolutely necessary, but Keith wasn’t letting go. Better to play along and get out faster. He leaned forward and grabbed Keith’s neck.

“Don’t you ever tell me what to do, boy,” he growled.

“Yes- yes, daddy,” Keith managed, throat trembling under the touch.

Buck kept a tight grip on Keith’s windpipe as he chased his climax. He’d never had trouble getting himself to come before, but this thing before him was making it close to impossible. Just had to force it, he supposed, get the kid off his back for the time being.

With a few more thrusts, Buck felt the telltale waves of electricity course through his loins. They weren’t particularly enjoyable, but they were there. He pushed himself into Keith as far as he could go and finally, finally felt himself spilling inside.

Keith, despite oxygen deprivation, let out a sigh of satisfaction at the sensation and relaxed his grip on Buck at last. Buck took the opportunity to pull himself away from the kid and stand up.

“Where are you going?” Keith asked in a small voice.

“Anywhere else,” Buck spat at him before storming up the stairs.

He pretended not to hear Keith whimpering about how he wanted him to stay. Pretended that someone definitely wasn’t crying for want of his presence. That was completely impossible. He’d made it impossible for years and he wasn’t going to have his efforts be in vain. He needed to get rid of Keith before the kid destroyed him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are we going?” Keith asked, staring at Buck with wide eyes.

“Shut up,” Buck said. He’d heard the question at least four times already and his answers had lost their bite long ago.

They were in his truck, a vehicle pilfered from one of the natives and Buck was driving as far into the heart of the island’s jungle as he could manage. He couldn’t deal with Keith any longer.

He stopped the car on one of the dusty side roads, surrounded by trees and underbrush.

“Get out,” Buck ordered him.

Keith scrunched up his face and cocked his head.

“But- why?”

“Because I said so,” Buck hissed. “Get out, go, you’re free, do what you want.”

“But I don’t want to go,” Keith protested, leaning towards him.

“Well, I just told you to, didn’t I?” Buck retorted, shoving him away. “You don’t want to disappoint daddy, now do you?”

Keith got that look about him, the one where he looked like he might start crying at any moment. Brow raised high, eyes wide, pouty lips. Little shit. Nonetheless, he did slowly move to open the car door and maneuver himself out onto the road. The second the door shut and Keith stood clear, Buck stepped on the gas and sped off.

Buck laughed to himself. He didn’t care where he was going, just that Keith was finally gone. He’d get torn up by tigers within the hour, or maybe caught by the pirates again. Buck didn’t care, just so long as he didn’t have to hear Keith whine and groan for him anymore. He was free and that was all that mattered.

*****

Buck spent much of the rest of the day in Badtown’s local bar, drinking cheap beer and feeling very satisfied with himself. He didn’t care if he’d wasted money or that he had no one to play around with anymore, he was just glad that he didn’t have to hear Keith beg for his attention ever again.

By the time he was done basking in his own glory, Buck was more than a little tipsy and the sun was going down. He stumbled out of the bar, smiling, though, no longer quite sure what about. It didn’t matter really, so long as he was pleased with himself.

Buck eyed the local whorehouse as he passed by, pondering if he wanted to get himself some relief there. It was never as fun when you paid for fucking, never as much of a chance that your chosen victim would try to fight back. Still, a man had his needs now and again and Buck couldn’t always afford to be picky. Ultimately, he passed it up and continued straight down the road. It was late, he was tired, and he could just as easily jack himself off at home if he really needed to. No need to throw away time and effort on some harlot who’d just lay there or worse.

It took him a while to get home, even with his shack in such close proximity to Badtown. Buck told himself it was because he wanted a leisurely stroll, though, it was more likely because the booze in his system was making the act of walking awkward. Buck was no lightweight, but maybe he should have held off on that last black and tan. Or maybe it was best this way. Buck could barely even remember what he’d been so worked up about earlier that day. Something about some harlot who thought Buck was some kinda Adonis. And he was, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to hear his toys scream.

No use worrying about that anymore. He managed to open his door with relative ease and immediately headed for the steps down. It  
was about time he got some shut eye after such an eventful day. At least, it had felt eventful.

What he found waiting for him in the basement brought his blood to a boil.

“Oh you’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,”

“Hi, daddy,” Keith said, giving him a sheepish smile. He was laying on the bed, wrists handcuffed and the chain looped around the front of the bed frame. His clothes were a little dirty and conspicuously torn, but other than that he was no worse for wear. Not to mention that his pants were loose and riding low around his hips. Placed next to the bed was his jar of lube, just as it had been the other day.

“How the hell did you get back?!”

“I followed the road you took,” Keith said, his voice small and meek. “No one was there to stop me.”

Little fuckin’ shit. Buck should have blindfolded him. But then, the kid would have liked that, wouldn’t he?

“Why the fuck are you cuffed?”

“I got lonely waiting for you. Didn’t want to touch myself before you got to me.”

“Bloody fuckin’...” Buck groaned and rubbed a hand down his face.

“Don’t you want to play with your boy?” Keith asked, the innocence of his voice contrasted by a decidedly suggestive wiggle of his hips.

Buck really, really didn’t. What he wanted to do was put a gun behind the kid’s head and blow his brains out for being such a pain in the arse. But the booze had left him horny. And Keith was cute for how much a goddamn tart he’d turned out to be. It couldn’t hurt to take advantage of having an accommodating body in his home.

“What the hell?” he slurred after a moment of consideration. Maybe he should have asked what the hell am I doing?

No use complaining. Buck sauntered up to the cot and put a heavy hand on Keith’s partially exposed ass. Keith gave a shudder at that, pushing back into the touch.

“Daddy, please,” he mumbled, pressing his head against the mattress.

Buck brought his hand back before delivering a slap to Keith’s thigh. That only served to draw a moan from the kid.

“Shut the fuck up and let me enjoy myself,” Buck snarled.

“Yes, daddy. I’ll be good, just please use me.”

That was most certainly not shutting up, but Buck was more interested in getting into Keith than beating him for insubordination. Not like he’d enjoy himself any less. Might as well indulge him.

Buck situated himself on the bed behind Keith, pressing his shirt up and pulling his slacks and briefs down farther to get a better view. He reached out to cup at Keith’s dick and balls, finding him hard as a rock and trickling at the tip. Sick little puppy. Buck had never had anyone want him this much or call him “daddy” and he certainly didn’t want to meet anyone else like Keith. He could find plenty of other cute young men like him and not one of them would want anything to do with Buck.

Though, he wasn’t sure if any of them would be as smooth and hairless as Keith happened to be. If there was one thing Buck would admit to liking about him, it was that. He dragged a finger back and forth over Keith’s perineum, just feeling the bare flesh.

Keith didn’t appreciate the gesture much at all.

“Da-addy!” he whined, raising his head up to look at Buck. “Stop teasing! I want you!”

Buck planted his knees on the mattress and leaned over top of Keith, grabbing him by the scalp and shoving his head back down.

“And who do you think is in charge here, love?”

“You are, sir,” Keith said, back to his meek tone. He tipped his head in deference, no longer willing to meet Buck’s eye.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Buck said, straightening himself up and releasing his grasp on Keith. “Don’t go forgetting that again.”

He reached down and retrieved the lube, dipping two fingers in before hastily shoving one into Keith. He had hoped in the back of his mind that it would hurt, but no, Keith was moaning for him again.

“Mo-ore,” he whimpered, toes curling and fingers digging into the sheets.

Nothing short of biting a chunk out of this kid was gonna stop him from demanding more, it seemed, and Buck was very tempted to do just that. Somehow, though, he found himself disinclined from doing so. Keith was stupid and slutty and fucking weird, but he wanted to have a go at him this one more time. Just once more.

He shoved his jeans down just enough to pull his cock out and stroked over it a couple times,only just enough so he could slip in easily. Buck knew what Keith’s response would be no matter what he did, so it didn’t make a difference one way or another.

Buck lined their hips up, grinding himself once or twice against Keith in an effort to maintain his fickle hardon. It was a long moment before Buck finally allowed himself to push inside, shoving himself to the hilt all at once with a grunt.

Keith was ecstatic.

“Yes! Fuck, daddy, yes, more, please! Fuckmefuckmefuckme!”

Buck gaped a bit, rolling his eyes at Keith’s enthusiasm. Even he’d never been so enthused fucking anyone and he’d had some pretty fucking intense encounters in his years. He leaned forward a bit to smack Keith in the back of the head, hoping he’d shut up.

“Do that again, ple-ease, daddy, I love it!”

It didn’t work. Buck was thinking then about taking a gun to his own head.

Buck didn’t even have to move. Despite the handcuffs, Keith was rocking back on his dick like a champ, moaning and making enough noise for anyone in Badtown to hear. Buck just sat on his knees with one hand on Keith’s arse. If anyone felt used in this situation, it was him. He’d never thought himself capable of being used, but here he was, letting some kid fuck himself on his dick like some kind of toy. The whole scene was awful surreal.

It was only a matter of time before Keith realized that he was the only one moving. He ceased shoving himself back onto Buck and looked back at him with wide, almost wounded eyes. As though Buck’s input was imperative to his own experience. He would never have admitted it, but it made Buck feel a little guilty.

“Aren’t you having fun, daddy?” Keith asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Maybe not the word I’d use,” Buck said, patting Keith’s thigh.

“Oh,” Keith said, that pouty I-might-cry-at-any-second look returning to his face. “I thought- I just wanted- I’m sorry.”

At that point, tears did start to flow down Keith’s face. He was wracked with a sob and buried his face in the mattress. Muffled whimpers filtered out of his throat and assaulted Buck’s ears. All the while, Buck’s dick remained half-hard inside of him. What in God’s name had he done to deserve this?

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, don’t do that,” Buck pleaded, suddenly a bit desperate himself.

Keith’s sobbing only intensified, quakes running through his body. Buck had the sneaking suspicion that they were crocodile tears, but he didn’t want to deal with Keith’s crap either way. He didn’t want to deal with how utterly awkward it would be to pull out now or the high possibility of Keith keeping him up all night crying for him. Again.

“Come on, kid, you just- It’s not that big of a-” He stumbled over half-completed thoughts and broken sentences, but nothing seemed to console Keith or at least shut him up. Until finally, he had a revelation.

“You did good, son,” Buck hissed through his teeth. It hurt him to say, but Keith stopped in the middle of a shaky sob.

“Really?” he asked, voice small and pathetic. He turned his head to look at Buck out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh, yeah,” Buck assured him, forcing a smile. “You, uh- You did exactly what daddy wanted you to do.”

“Oh,” Keith said. He snuffled and wiped his tear stricken face across the mattress.

“Yeah, “oh,”” Buck echoed. “So don’t you go worrying your pretty little head over it, alright darling?”

Much as it hurt him to say, that got a smile out of Keith. He still looked like he might break down crying again at any minute, but he wasn’t being nearly as much of an annoyance.

“Alright, daddy.” Keith ground back onto Buck once more. “Fuck me now?”

Buck had to make an effort not to frown. He’d thought that maybe Keith would let him off the hook then, not want to fuck anymore, but no, of course not.

“Yeah. Yeah, ‘course, love.”

He pulled his hips back before snapping them forward, almost artificial in his movements. Keith didn’t seem to mind as he let out a moan and shut his eyes, no longer moving to meet Buck. From there, Buck set a steady, but harsh pace, as much for himself as it was for Keith. Keith liked it rough, but right then Buck needed it rough to get himself off. He sure wasn’t having a good time just thinking about Keith so he’d have to rely on physical stimulation. He just wanted to get them both to come and be done with it.

Finally, finally, Keith let out a sharp whine and spasmed as he spilled onto the cot. He held himself up, though, he was shivering badly, like his legs had become jelly with his climax. Buck wasn’t far off himself, only taking two or three more thrusts before he released into Keith. It was a decidedly unsatisfying experience, perhaps the least satisfying orgasm he’d ever had. It was like having a juicy cut of meat that felt like a brick when it got into your mouth. It gave him shudders and not the good kind.

Buck slid out as soon as he could and the second he was free, Keith collapsed onto the mattress, breathing heavily with a smile on his face. At least he seemed satisfied. Buck pulled his jeans back up and maneuvered off the bed before glancing underneath it. He found his key exactly where he’d left it and grabbed it to quickly unlock Keith’s handcuffs. If there was one thing he didn’t want to do, it was give Keith the impression that Buck wanted him to stay there.

Keith seemed to appreciate the gesture nonetheless, bringing his arms down so they laid comfortably at his sides.

With all accounts seemingly settled, Buck made to head back upstairs. He’d sleep on the floor if he had to, but he did not want to sleep on the same bed as Keith. Unfortunately, as seemed to be growing more and more common, Keith had other ideas.

“Daddy,” Keith said, reaching out and catching his arm. “Sta-ay.”

“Look, kid,” Buck said, sighing with exasperation. “I got things that need doing, and-”

Keith wasn’t letting go, but his face was scrunching up and he was pouting, the same way he had before crying earlier. Buck didn’t know if he could take any more of Keith's crying.

“Alright, alright,” Buck said, moving back to sit on the bed. “Move the hell over.”

Keith shifted obediently, giving Buck as much room as possible to lay down. Once he was on the bed, however, Keith right away dragged himself so he laid on top of Buck, eagerly nuzzling into his chest. Buck was not a cuddler, anyone who knew him could have discerned that. Keith, though, seemed determined to bypass that fact, and bypass it he had, the little bastard. All Buck could do was grit his teeth and lay an arm around him, trying to imagine that he was anywhere else just then. Keith was way ahead of him.

“You’re the best, daddy,” he mumbled against his chest, eyes shut.

Buck swallowed thickly at that comment. He wasn’t so sure he was the best anymore. Good God, this kid really was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be the death of me, I just know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be one of those things where I update whenever I find the motivation to write another chapter. I don't know how many chapters there'll be anymore. There's too many ideas with these two. Poor Buck.

Buck turned a combat knife over and over in his hand. His feet were up on the desk in front of him, next to the handgun he’d placed there. He’d been sitting there far too long, stalling out what needed to be done.

The kid couldn’t stay. He was making Buck’s life a living hell. Buck was chained down by Keith in a way that he’d never been before. He’d always had an out and, when push came to shove, he’d always been free. Buck had come to Rook to be free and he wasn’t giving that up for anything. He had to off Keith. Maybe it threw a wrench in his plans, but Buck couldn’t take it anymore.

He stood up and jabbed the knife straight up into the desk. Too unreliable. He picked up the gun instead. A bullet was quick, easy and didn’t need to be cleaned up after the deed was done. All he’d have to do was not miss his shot. Buck stood slowly and sauntered towards the steps down.

Buck made a concerted effort to step quietly as he descended. He eyed the bed in the corner of the room as it came into view and spotted Keith laying there. Keith had laid claim to the little cot and Buck would have to burn it along with the kid once he was dead. It was a damn shame; nothing wrong with the mattress or frame but that he couldn’t look at them without thinking of Keith anymore.

Keith himself was laid out on his side, eyes closed, having a midday snooze. Blissfully quiet, for once. He wasn’t handcuffed; Buck had stopped that after Keith came back to him. The last thing he wanted was Keith getting the idea that Buck wanted him around. Much as Buck appreciated the peace of Keith’s sleep, he needed to make it more permanent. With that thought in mind, Buck sauntered over to Keith and stood over him.

He didn’t raise the gun right away. In fact, he was starting to doubt that it was even a good idea to off Keith. Keith was Buck’s only real bargaining chip with Jason, not that Jason had to know he was dead. And Keith was cute, for as sick as he was. He had a tight arse, he was responsive, he let Buck do what he wanted. Let. Buck shuddered at the word. He didn’t want to be allowed to do anything; he wanted to break and force his way through people. He wanted full and utter control, not permission needed or wanted. Keith bent when he was supposed to break and Buck couldn’t have that.

“Daddy?” came a muttered voice.

Buck refocused to find Keith staring up at him with sleep in his eyes, staring over at the gun. To his ever-increasing annoyance, Buck didn’t catch any fear in Keith’s eyes, only a pure kind of curiosity. How Keith managed to be anything even close to pure being on the island for more than a week was a mystery to Buck. So he did the reasonable thing and held the gun up to Keith’s face. Keith flushed then and stared up at the gun with a bizarre kind of reverence.

“Nothing personal, darl,” Buck started. “You’re just not-”

Keith drew himself up and put his mouth over the gun’s barrel, his eyes still as angelic as they’d ever been. Buck flinched. One of his suspicions was a certainty now: Keith was insane. More insane than himself, Hoyt, and Vaas put together. It was as impressive and it was petrifying. No wonder the island hadn’t broken him.

Pull the trigger. Keith was giving him a shot he couldn’t miss. Buck would have been an idiot to not fire right then, but still he hesitated. Hesitated exactly like he’d taught himself to never do. Pull the trigger, he ordered himself, pull it and you’ll never have to hear Keith cry again. Pull it and put the kid out of his misery. Pull it and you’re free.

Keith’s lips further enveloped the gun and Buck could feel him suck the barrel into his mouth. He never broke eye contact with Buck, even as he tongued and slid his lips up and down the metal. He was blowing the damn gun; no other way to put it, Keith was fellating the thing. Showing off. The little shit. Trying to get out of being shot, if Buck’s gut was right. And, worst of all, it was working.

Keith pulled off of the gun after a good, long minute of sucking at it. A line of saliva kept him connected to it for an instant before it snapped. Buck licked his dry lips, hardly able to breathe or think. He was pissed, sure, but he had to admit that the kid’s crazy had it’s appeal, in the sickest of ways.

“Could do the same thing to you,” Keith murmured, reaching out to touch Buck’s thigh. “I’d make it good.”

Buck should have shot Keith on the spot. But then, Buck should have shot him moments ago. He was contemplating shooting himself as that seemed like the only easy out at that point. It wasn’t a terrible option, but Buck wasn’t quite that desperate yet. Desperate enough to play along with Keith, not desperate enough to off either of them. Where had Buck’s life gone?

“Alright, son,” Buck said, but didn’t move a muscle “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Keith didn’t have to be told twice. He sat up, only to slid to his knees in front of Buck. He undid Buck’s belt and let it hang off before unzipping his jeans, and sliding them down his thighs. Buck was far from erect, but sucked his cock into his mouth anyway, humming his pleasure. Damn, Buck was almost happy he liked to go commando.

It was obvious that Keith hadn’t done this before, but his enthusiasm wasn’t dampened by that. His tongue was all over the place, the suction wasn’t consistent and- teeth!

“Off!” Buck barked, flinching away.

Keith did as he was told and pulled away. He only had a second to look up at Buck like a kicked puppy before Buck backhanded him.

“You cover your fucking teeth when you go down, got it?”

Keith hastily nodded and made a show of bringing his lips over his teeth. He hesitated for just a moment, but went back to sucking at Buck, more cautiously this time. Buck didn’t bother to correct him anymore, just tried to tolerate what he was getting. A blowjob wasn’t so bad. At least Keith couldn’t be too loud.

Buck rested one hand on the back of Keith’s head, but didn’t push. He couldn’t be arsed to push Keith any further so he let the kid experiment. It wasn’t bad, really, anything he was doing, just vanilla as all hell. A light suckle here and a lick there, nothing groundbreaking. It was a bit relaxing, actually. Could be more relaxing.

“Hang on, kid,” Buck said, tapping Keith’s cheek.

Keith pulled off and Buck dropped the gun to the floor, hoping somewhere in his heart that it might go off and hit at least one of them. But no. It clattered once and was silent. Shame. He didn’t bother to look at Keith before he stepped around to sit on the mattress. Like a well-trained dog, Keith shuffled around to keep facing him.

“That’s better,” Buck sighed, sitting back on his hands. “Go ‘head, keep it up.”

Just as soon as he’d spoken, Keith’s mouth was back on his dick. Were he anyone else, Buck might have appreciated how easy Keith was. He wasn’t that lucky, though, and Buck was only erect by virtue of physical stimulation. The blowjob was enough to keep him hard, but not enough to fully distract him from the utter disgust clouding his mind.

Keith only got more bold the longer he kept on. He took Buck deeper, dared to let the head touch the back of his throat. He didn’t gag right away either, in fact, he took it like a champ. Not bad for a beginner, Buck had to say. Even so, Keith had to come up for air sometime.

Just as he was entering deepthroat territory, Keith pulled off of Buck and gasped in hoarse breaths of air.

“Fuck, daddy,” Keith rasped, his mouth only an inch away from Buck’s cock. “You’re so fucking big.”

“You got a frame of reference, boy?”

Keith shook his head.

“Just myself,” he admitted.

“Suppose you would think I’m big when all you’ve had play with is that thing.” Buck punctuated the words with a grin.

Keith flushed hot then and Buck caught him moving to palm himself through his pants. Was there anything Keith couldn’t get off to?

“You’re a filthy little shit, you know that?” Buck growled, cuffing Keith on the cheek.

Keith nodded along, leaning down to suck Buck’s cock back into his mouth.

“I could beat you bloody and you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Keith strained to look up at back, both fear and desire clear in his eyes. He hummed and murmured around his cock with what Buck was sure were supposed to be words. Now there was a beginner mistake if Buck had ever seen one.

“Sh, sh, sh,” Buck hissed. “Work that tongue, darling, don’t waste it trying to gab.”

Something that sounded like “mhm” emanated from Keith’s throat before his eyes drifted downward. His tongue swirled around Buck’s cock, not with any consistency or aim, but with effort. Bless his heart, Keith was trying. Trying for Buck’s sake. Buck did his best not to think about that.

In a bid to help himself forget, Buck brought both of his hands to the back of Keith’s head. Time to test that gag reflex. At least he’d have some motivation to kill himself if this went wrong.

Buck pressed Keith’s head down further onto his cock. Keith let out a whimper, but never resisted. Little prick wouldn’t have put up a fight if Buck was dangling him over a pit of crocodiles, much less choking him. Slowly, but surely, Buck slotted himself into the back of Keith’s throat. Keith’s eyes had gone wide and heat was coming off of him in waves, but there he stayed, not so much as coughing. It was almost impressive. But then, this was Keith. Kid was insane for one and Buck wouldn’t have been shocked if he was superhuman.

Buck let himself smile in that moment. Keith was quiet. His cock head was in velvety, tight throat. He was even forcing someone’s head down onto himself. Now that’s the way things were supposed to be.

He held Keith there for maybe half a minute before letting up. Keith brought his head back up right away, wheezing for air with panic in his eyes. Buck half-smiled at the sight. Seeing Keith miserable, now that was nice.

“Oh, fuck,” Keith rasped. “Do that- do it again.”

And there went the mood.

Keith was practically grinding against his own hand, using his jeans for friction. He stared up at Buck with big, watery eyes, pleading with his expression alone.

“Use my mouth like you want, get yourself off,” he begged. “Please, daddy?”

Buck’s right eye twitched. It was like quicksand with Keith; the more you tried to get out, the more he dragged you in. Well, if Keith wanted Buck to get off, maybe he’d better get it over with.

He grabbed a fistful of Keith’s hair and dragged him back down. Keith opened his mouth like a faithful pet and took Buck’s cock once more. Buck kept the slide nice and easy, directing Keith up and down in slow movements. He was teasing himself, sure, but it was kind of nice, almost being able to forget exactly who was sucking his dick. It was a delicious bit of stimulation. For about a minute.

Keith started mumbling something that sounded like “more” around his cock. The vibrations were lovely, but Buck wasn’t at all interested in hearing Keith.

“You want more, son?” Buck asked, keeping his voice low.

“Mhm,” Keith hummed, straining to look up at Buck.

A smirk curled across Buck’s face. “How much more?”

Keith tried to pull away, but found himself held firmly in place by Buck’s hands. Panic flared in his eyes for a second and he whimpered something incomprehensible. Buck’s cock twitched in Keith’s throat.

“You wanna speak up, kid?” Buck asked. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?”

“Mph,” was all Keith could manage. His face was bright red and tear streaks ran down his eyes. Just how Buck liked it.

With a laugh, Buck shoved Keith back down onto his cock, earning himself an alarmed whine. Oh, yeah, that was just right.

Having found his stride, Buck started forcing Keith’s head back and forth in a rough, uneven rhythm. Keith whined every now and then, but Buck wasn’t too bothered anymore. He was getting head and Keith wasn’t have the best of times; that was more than enough for him. Now it was just a matter of giving Keith a little something to remember him by.

Buck thrust up an inch into Keith’s mouth and shoved it down at the same time. Keith gave a sharp squeak, which only amplified on the second try. Buck gritted his teeth as he sought his climax. He knew what he liked; all he needed was the right angle and the right pressure. A couple more strokes and-

“Ah, fuck, love,” Buck grunted out as he felt his orgasm wash through him.

Keith made to pull his head back once more, but Buck held fast. He let out a long groan as he emptied into Keith’s throat, making absolute sure the Keith got every last drop. Only once his dick was softening once more did he take his hands off Keith.

A moment of silence passed before Keith sat up, sputtering and coughing up flecks of cum. Buck couldn’t help but cackle at the sight. His laughter died as Keith focused back on his face, his previous grimace smoothed into a blushing smile.

“Thank you, daddy,” he said and obediently tucked Buck’s softening cock back into his pants.

Buck was sweating. Just when he thought he’d finally had an edge on the kid, he’d turn the game right around again. Knowing Hoyt, he’d probably known full-well that this kid was _fucked_ and only sent him for a laugh. Maybe even Vaas. Buck gritted his teeth.

Keith’s eyes wandered downward, directing Buck’s own to his crotch.

“You fuckin’ slut,” Buck breathed, no venom in his tone. He was too stunned by the patch of moisture gathered on Keith’s jeans. It wasn’t too much, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened.

Keith gave a sheepish laugh and rubbed at the wet spot there. “Made a mess, daddy. You’re too good to me. Love your cock too much.”

If Buck had had the ability to cry, this is where he’d have cried. No, this is where he’d have broken down, where he’d have prayed if he’d believed in any gods.

“What’s wrong, daddy?” Keith asked, leaning forward into his lap once more.

Maybe Hoyt had played him. Or maybe Buck had already died and this was his eternal punishment. Ancient holy texts did love their ironic punishments, didn’t they?

“Nothing, baby,” Buck said, never once looking down at Keith. “Nothing.”

A moment passed before Buck felt Keith move again. He shuffled up onto Buck’s lap, wrapping all four of his limbs around Buck. Buck had to brace himself against the bed; kid was heavier than he looked.

Keith nuzzled into Buck’s shoulder, smiling and taking in deep breaths.

“I love you, daddy,” he murmured, sleep creeping into his voice. “Don’t want you to be unhappy.”

Buck exhaled heavily and patted Keith on the back.

“Don’t you worry about me, hon,” he said. “I’m- well, I’m just aces, never better.”

Keith didn’t relax, but his only response was a drowsy whimper. It struck Buck, really, how pure Keith could seem. He was a nutty little thing, but he’d certainly adopted Buck. Maybe Buck should have been flattered.

Buck gathered Keith up and laid them both back on the bed. It was a little awkward, but Keith settled in just fine and Buck would live. Keith tucked his face up against Buck’s chest and, slowly but surely, his eyes drooped and drooped until they shut and stayed that way. Buck was officially trapped for the next several hours. On that thought, Buck let his head tip back so he could stare at the ceiling.  
Jason had better fucking hurry up with his goddamn knife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have to tag for non-con now, and it's not for Buck's sake. This fic just gets weirder and weirder.

It had been a few days since he’d first taken Keith in, and with Jason taking his sweet, sweet time, Buck figured it was time to take his grievances to the source: Vaas. Keith had been his prisoner before Buck had bought him off, and if anyone had someone else Buck could take for his own, it was Vaas. If he was lucky, he’d have his problem taken care of. At the very least, Buck would get to see his good friend and have a nice friendly chat.

Now, finding Vaas off of his island was a bit of a bitch. Buck wasn’t allowed into Vaas’ island after a certain incident so finding him in one of his little camps was a must. He had a few connections in Vaas’ men, though, and it didn’t take too long for Buck to track Vaas down to one of his southeastern camps. Deep territory, far from where Jason and the Rakyat were waging their war. For now.

As soon as he set foot in the camp, however, the nearest guy with an AK pointed it at him and barked a warning. Laser points were on Buck’s chest in half a second. He had to roll his eyes.

“¿Qué deseas?” the fellow demanded, stalking up to Buck and keeping the gun trained on him.

“Christ, man, I’m just here to talk to your boss,” he said, reaching out to shove the gun’s muzzle to the side. “You all don’t gotta be so jumpy.”

Buck brushed past him without another word

“Vaas!” Buck crowed. “Been awhile, hasn’t it?”

Vaas’ head whipped up and he fixed a glare on Buck. He got to his feet and drew his shoulders up, but made no move to step forward. Buck always heard that Vaas was a fun sorta guy - he’d even got to see that when they had first met - but, after their first meeting, he’d never seen Vaas smile again.

“You got alotta fucking nerve walking in here, amigo.”

“What?” Buck crooned, leaning forward. “You’re not still holding that one night against me are you?”

Vaas’ pistol was out in one second and pointed at his head in another.

“You don’t give me a good fucking reason why you’re here in ten seconds, I’ll blow your brains outta your head, I don’t give a shit what Hoyt says.”

“Touchy, touchy, you could do with more of a mind for niceties, Vaas,” Buck chided, putting his hands up and clicking his tongue. “If you have to know, I’m here about Keith.”

“Fuck about him?” Vaas asked, 

“Well, see, that’s my problem. He wants to get fucked.”

“So fucking what? Thought you were into that shit.”

“No, no, it’s no good if he wants it,” Buck said, shaking his head. “That’s just fucking boring. He won’t scream, he’s not afraid, he won’t even tell me to stop. Where’s the fun in that?”

“Jodido asqueroso,” Vaas mumbled under his breath, his nose wrinkling. “So the fuck you want? We don’t got returns on people. We don’t got returns on fucking anything.”

“Look, all I want is a swap,” Buck explained, gentle as could be. “You take Keith, I get a more suitable companion for my tastes. Perfectly even.”

“I don’t give a shit about your tastes,” Vaas spat. “You got a problem, take it to Hoyt. I’m not the one dealing with the money, don’t come to me about it. Shit, fuck off and talk to Citra before you come to me. Don’t fucking come to me ever.”

“Aw, Vaas, you don’t miss me coming at all?” Buck asked, blissfully aware of where such a comment would land him.

Vaas brought his pistol hand back before swinging and hitting Buck in the side of his head with the weapon. Buck stumbled back, grabbing at his head in pain. Much as it ached, it felt so good, being fought, being rejected. Being around Keith, a guy could almost forget that feeling. Not with good old Vaas, though, no, Vaas was a reliable fellow. He’d be delicious if Hoyt wasn’t so keen on keeping him around.

“I’m giving you five minutes to get the fuck out of my camp alive!”

While Buck was positive that Vaas was bluffing, he’d gotten his fill. No use sticking around.

“Thank you, Vaas,” Buck purred. “Nice seeing you again.”

Buck turned and strode off at a leisurely pace, still being stalked by his little escort. He half expected Vaas to fire then, but no. Typical. For someone who fancied himself as Hoyt’s second, Vaas had no balls of his own. No drive to do the things that kept their little industry running along smoothly. Buck suspected it was only a matter of time before Vaas bailed or flat-out got himself killed. It was almost a shame. Such a pretty young man with such pretty blue eyes, just like- Well, he’d take Vaas over Keith in a heartbeat. But fate had a cruel sense of humor.

Going to Citra, though, well, Vaas might have had the right idea there.

*****

It was a bit of deja vu when Buck found himself driving back out into the jungle, Keith in the passenger’s seat. The only difference was the wrap around Keith’s eyes and the tension in his muscles. They were going farther this time, way into Rakyat turf. It was the surest way to make sure Buck didn’t get any returns.

“I don’t want to go,” Keith whined, for what must have been the fifth time.

Buck ignored him entirely. He’d already given the kid more than enough attention. Like when you released a bird, Buck had to detach himself and return Keith to his natural environment. Or something like that. If anything it was about taking back Buck’s environment. Jason didn’t have to know that his little bargaining chip was gone, but Buck did need to maintain his sanity. That meant giving Keith the boot, for real this time.

Buck felt the usual chill run up his spine at the sight of Citra’s temple. Even having been here more than once before, it still gave him the creeps. But it was great way of disposing of his more disappointing playthings. He hopped out of the truck and sauntered over to Keith’s side, hauling the kid out.

No one was outside just then so he dragged Keith away from his car and kicked him in front of the temple. Keith tumbled to the ground, scrabbling for purchase. He reached up as if to make for his blindfold, but not before Buck brought his boot down on Keith’s back. Keith whimpered, but let himself go limp.

“Be a good boy and don’t touch that ‘til you hear me leave,” Buck ordered under his breath.

“Yes, daddy,” Keith murmured, his voice despondent and pathetic, like he was heartbroken.

Buck gritted his teeth at the name and the ridiculousness of it all. Keith should have been overjoyed, should have been running off to cry to the Rakyat for help. And Buck should have been happy to finally get a reaction out of Keith, but he couldn’t enjoy it with how twisted the kid was. Buck wanted to get away more than anything; wanted Keith to be out of sight and out of mind yesterday. He couldn’t take it any more.

Chatter coming from the temple entrance had Buck turning his head up. Sure enough, a couple of “warriors” were poking their noses outside. Buck rushed back into his car before they could ask any questions, turned it around, and sped away, not even wanting the risk of seeing Keith again. This chapter of his life was done, for good.

On that very thought, Buck felt a stab in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t think anything of it at first; it was probably something he ate and would go away after a minute or two.

But it wouldn’t go away. As he kept on his way down winding roads, it only got worse.

Buck made his way home, back to his little shack. What struck him as he stepped inside was the silence. Everything was blissfully quiet, not even a scream to be heard from Badtown. For once, Buck didn’t have any issue with that. He could have laid down on his own bed for the first time in who-knew-how-long, and slept himself into Thursday. Buck even thought about doing just that, but something stopped him, some kind of stirring deep in him.

So he tried to eat instead, broke out some jerky and kiwis and cigarettes. He lit up a cig first, and took a puff. And then another. Then once more. It was strange; usually a bit of tobacco did wonders for his nerves. He wasn’t a fucking chainsmoker like Hoyt, but it helped. Right then, it wasn’t doing a thing for him. The smoke went in and out, but the only change was that he got hungrier. Damn.

Buck ate his jerky and fruit, but with a cloud hanging over him. He wanted to go out and get some proper fresh meat, yet the longer he waited and the more he ate, the less driven he was to do so. Buck didn’t need cigarettes or food; what he needed was a stiff drink. Really stiff.

With that in mind, Buck headed back out, the local bar on his mind, but something else still pulled at his heart. As soon as he saw his car, parked in its jungle backdrop, he couldn’t stop feeling like he needed to get back in and go- somewhere.

Buck shoved the door of his truck open and hauled himself in. He didn’t start the car right away, though, instead he just sat there for a long moment, staring out at Badtown. He wanted to go in, but some unseen force was tugging him in the opposite direction.

Buck slammed his head against the steering wheel, once, twice, three times, until his skull rattled. What the hell had Keith done to him? What had possessed him to even think about going back, of taking Keith in again by his own will? What was wrong with him?

But he had to go back. Needed to.

He whipped the wheel around and floored it, retracing the road he’d taken. He didn’t stop accelerating and he half-hoped that he’d slam into a tree or a swamp and die, but fate wasn’t that kind to him.

It took almost half an hour to get back to the temple. Keith was gone from the front, but Buck had a good idea of where they’d taken him. He parked the car in the middle of the road, grabbed his machete, and jumped out, making a mad dash for the temple entrance.

Buck never got winded, but right then, his heart was beating out of his chest and his breath was coming in hard and short.

One warrior made the mistake of getting in Buck’s way, standing in front of him and cradling his gun.

“Stop there!” he barked.

“Outta my way,” Buck demanded. “You got something of mine, and-”

A broken wail came from deeper within the temple. The warrior glanced away for just a split second, and Buck shouldered him in the chest. He faltered with a cry, giving Buck the opportunity to run past him and the rest of them. He didn’t stop, despite all the shouting, until he found Citra in the temple’s center. She was standing over some sort of altar, where Keith was lying frozen. His shirt was gone and his slacks were down on his ankles, the head of his cock sticking out just barely. Keith had his arms drawn up around his chest and he shivered where he lay.

“Daddy,” Keith breathed as he caught sight of Buck. His eyes were shining from tears; he was so _scared_.

Buck couldn’t help a stab of envy, but that wasn’t the only emotion. He’d wanted so desperately to inspire that kind of fear from Keith, but Buck couldn’t stand to see this bitch hurt him like this.

That was when two pairs of arms came up from behind to restrain him beneath the shoulders.

“Get your hands off me, you fucking cuckolds!” he snarled.

Citra turned towards the commotion, as calm and collected as she always seemed to be. She raised an eyebrow at Buck before giving a casual wave of her hand. Her lackies let him go at that, and Buck stormed right up to her. All she did was turn back towards Keith and lean over him. Keith recoiled even further into himself as she petted down his side.

“I’d like that back,” Buck growled, resisting the urge to chop her hand off. “Now.”

Citra’s eyes slid off of Keith and her head tilted up towards Buck. Anyone could have seen the cogs turning in her head as she tried to work out what to say to him. She was like Buck, a predator looking to prey on the weak and naive. Buck was just more honest about it. She might have a gift for manipulation and an army backing her, but she wouldn’t be walking out alive if Buck didn’t want her to. Buck had dealt with her type before and he wouldn’t have that shit.

“You get off of him now, love, or I run you through,” Buck threatened, his voice low and cool. “Don’t care how many warriors you got.”

“Why should you care for him?” she asked with an unbearably holier-than-thou air about herself. “You left him.”

“And I sure as hell shouldna left him around here with you cunts.”

Citra stood up, all in one fluid motion. Buck held eye contact, gripping his blade tight.

“I only thought you were throwing a toy away,” she said, one brow raised. “He would not be the first.”

“Well, you were fucking wrong,” Buck snapped. “He ain’t got a thing in common with anyone else I’ve dropped off.”

“Is that so?” Citra half-smiled at him. “How can you ask me to return what you’ve tossed away?”

“Politely,” Buck spat. “Your whore arse already has a Yank kid to screw, what you want another one for?”

Keith let out a whimper and adjusted his pants at that point, making to get up. Citra placed a firm hand on his chest before he could, keeping her eyes on Buck all the while.

“He’s different, as you say. Maybe I should find out why.”

Citra brought a hand down towards Keith’s cock, just slowly enough to let the picture sink in in Buck’s. Buck snapped his machete up against Citra’s arm, using the flat of it to keep her from going any farther.

“Hands. Off.”

Citra gave a smooth turn of her head to look at him. Her lips were pursed slightly, her eyes filled with annoyance more than anything. Like Buck was some kind of nuisance.

“I would take a step back, were I you,” she said, the threat coming off as disgruntled advice more than anything. “I would prefer not to harm your- friend.”

Buck could practically feel the gun muzzles trained on the both them, the overeager trigger fingers just waiting to shred him to pieces. Honestly, Buck might not have minded it himself. Keith was his concern. So, he did as he was told and took a couple steps back.

Citra studied Buck’s face for a long moment, expression unreadable. Her gaze turned smoothly towards Keith and she did the same to him. Buck wanted to do something, but Citra’s threat still hung heavy in the air. Again, she motioned with her hand to her men, some unreadable command, and then her attention turned to Keith.

She leaned over Keith once more, sticking her arse out towards Buck. She stroked down the hem of his pants before pulling them down even further, ever-so-slowly. Her fingers just brushed the head of Keith’s cock when Keith let out a quiet murmur.

“No,” he said, covering his face.

Buck saw red. The threat was forgotten.

Buck lunged forward to grab for Citra. “Don’t you fucking dare, you fucking-!”

In an instant, her men had him grabbed up again and were hauling him back. Buck struggled and fought against them, even dragging a couple of them forward, but he was overwhelmed in the end. His knife was twisted out of his hand, clattering to the ground. They didn’t take him away, though, just held him there, so he could look at Keith and Citra.

Citra was unfazed, and continued unabated with her exploration of Keith’s body. Buck gritted his teeth when her slim fingers wrapped around Keith’s cock, Buck’s cock, and gave it an experimental tug. It was about as responsive as Keith himself.

Keith whimpered, hiding his face fully in his arms, and something gave a tug in Buck’s chest as well.

“He’s mine,” Buck snarled, voice low and almost defeated. He didn’t expect Citra to listen or even acknowledge him.

But, just like that, Citra turned and looked back at him, cocking an eyebrow.

“I paid good money for him, he’s _mine_ ,” Buck repeated, stronger this time. “Get your filthy hands off my property.”

She stared at him for another long minute. Then she laughed. Just laughed. The sound rang through the silent temple like the tolling of a bell.

Without another word, her hands were off of Keith and she stood back up.

“Take him then, if you feel so strongly.”

With that, she strutted away, still giggling like some whore schoolgirl. Her minions let go of Buck and dispersed. That was the end of it.

Buck glared after her anyway. Cunt. She was gonna get hers for that one day.

Buck hurried up to Keith on the altar, leaning down to get a better look at him.

“Keith?” he said. “Keith hon?”

Slowly, Keith let his arms down. As soon as his eyes were visible, Buck could see the tear streaks running down Keith’s face, see how hurt he looked. Buck felt his knuckles clench. If that bitch so much as- Oh, why did he even care what Citra had done?

“Daddy,” Keith whined, reaching out to grip Buck’s arm with one hand. “I was _scared_.”

“Sh, sh, I know you were, baby, I know you were,” Buck said, placing his free hand over Keith’s chest. “You’re not hurt?”

Keith gave a tight shake of his head. “No. Well, maybe a little. Dragged me in here.”

Buck’s neck twinged and he forced himself not to react. Citra had had the gall to lay a hand on Keith and Buck hated it. Buck minded that she could get that rejection and he couldn’t, minded that it proved that Keith wanted Buck and not just anyone willing to push him down. He felt a little lighter seeing that Keith was only a little bruised and not dead. If Keith had died- well, Buck couldn’t say what he might have done. Wouldn’t have been the first time Citra had done exactly that. Fucking savage.

“C’mon then, love, let’s get you outta here,” Buck said, somewhere between exasperation and relief.

Buck hauled Keith up into his arms and carried him back outside, paying no mind to anyone he passed. Keith cuddled up to him as they walked, pressing his flushed face to Buck’s shoulder. He gave heavy, slow blinks, like he was ready to fall asleep. Buck didn’t blame him; the jungle was a lot to take in and he’d been terrified. Poor Keith was probably still overwhelmed. Buck scoffed at his own thoughts. Yeah, poor Keith indeed.

Nevertheless, Buck settled Keith into the passenger’s seat before hopping in himself. He didn’t start the car right away, though; instead he stared at Keith as he tried to find words.

“That’s- that’s not gonna happen again, Keith, alright?”

“Really?” Keith asked, staring over at him with those big, hopeful eyes. “You mean it?”

Buck hesitated to answer, doing his damnedest to convince himself that he didn’t mean it. He couldn’t be serious; he’d never in his life afforded anyone this level of commitment. If Citra was right about one thing, it was that Buck really did like to play with his toys and then toss them. But Keith had never been his toy.

“Yeah,” he said finally. “Yeah, ‘course I mean it, darl. I ain’t gonna kick you out again.”

Keith scooched over to lean up against Buck, putting his hand on Buck’s knee. Buck glanced down at him and found him smiling, like this was the safest place in the world for him. And maybe it was. Buck would have torn Citra to pieces and gotten himself killed for Keith’s sake. Fuck him sideways, he would have.

“Thank you, daddy,” Keith murmured, sleep creeping into his voice. “Love you.”

Buck’s blood ran cold at Keith’s declaration. How could he live with this? Live with someone who’d attached himself to Buck like a barnacle on a whale. He couldn’t tell if Keith meant it or if it was just some fucked up coping mechanism, but he couldn’t take it.

But none of what he’d said or done meant Buck couldn’t kill Keith other ways; he just couldn’t watch the island tear the kid apart. Maybe it was some twisted sense of habit or, God forbid, responsibility, but Buck couldn’t take the idea of just dumping Keith in the jungle. Keith still had to go, but he had to go by Buck’s hand or not at all. If Buck ever wanted this curse to go away, he had to lift it himself.

Or that’s what Buck told himself as he started up the car and turned around to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I need to tag this as non-con or not. I mean, Keith's having a damn good time, but poor Buck just doesn't know how to deal with this crap.
> 
> I'm a bad person. Comments and critique is very welcome as usual, and you're welcome to berate me too.


End file.
